borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons by prefix (Borderlands)
Due to the fact that weapons are randomly generated by the names of the prefixes and quality, the stats aren't always accurate. This is a list of the suffixes used on weapons. The structure of a generated weapon is as such Weapon Name = Manufacturer Tier Model Number Grade Prefix Title; Manufacturer, Model, Prefix, and Title all affect stats of the weapon, Manufacturer Tier is the range of level requirement the weapon falls under, and Model Number affects the base appearance of the weapon. For example, the Jakobs Antique GGN9 XX Long Thunder, Jakobs is the manufacturer, Antique is the Tier, GGN is the Model, 9 is the Model Number, XX is the Material Grade, Long is Prefix, and Thunder is Title. Models Models are the much like many real weapons, for example, M16s and M15s, which are similar in behavior, but different than AKs despite both being Assault Rifles, the same is true for many models in Borderlands, each has attributes that distinguish themselves from the others, now the exact extent of this is still being tested, as the manufacturer might actually make the stats for each even more distinguished (in other words, model stats may vary depending on the manufacturer, stats that the manufacturer wouldn't normally affect). Most gun classifications have five specific body types available, and these body types determine a few things: The gun's prefix, damage, rate of fire, and recoil. More testing needs to be done, but so far, testing has revealed the following: *Body Type 1 guns are more or less "middle of the road" performers. They don't excel anywhere, but they also usually don't have any major weaknesses, either. *Body Type 2 guns are second best at damage. However, they are also the second worst body type for rate of fire and recoil. *Body Type 3 guns are the worst at damage, but to compensate they have the second best fire rate and always the lowest amounts of recoil. *Body Type 4 guns are tied for the best at damage, but are the very worst in fire rate and recoil. *Body Type 5 guns are the best guns around - they are tied for highest damage with Body Type 4 and have the best fire rates and second best recoil. Understandably, these guns are also the rarest and least common of the five common body types. *Body Type 6 guns are only found on Tediore weapons ingame - if you see these on a non-Tediore weapon, the gun is a hacked gun. These are not technically a Body Type; rather, you will see Body Type 6 on any weapon with ammo regeneration; to offset the regeneration these guns often have very small magazines. The actual effect on full stats are currently unknown, but in one gun tested, these guns had Damage even higher than Body Type 5 and Fire Rates similar to Body Type 3. Some gun types (Rocket Launchers) do not use all five body types. Machine Pistols are ALWAYS Body Type 5. Combat Rifles #CR #HVY #TCH #HLK #AR #GRD Pistols #BLR? #RF? #TK? #This weapon does not use this body type. #TMP #? Revolvers # RV #DL #MAL #KLR #AX #EQ Rocket Launchers #RPG #This weapon does not use this body type. #SPC #This weapon does not use this body type. #RWL Shotguns #SG #SPR #ZX #BA #ZPR #DEF Sniper Rifles #GGN #LB (Semi-automatic/Clip Based) #VRR #DVL #PPZ (Semi Automatic/Clip Based) Sub-Machine Guns #TD #KKA #TEK #RF #HX #? Manufacturer Tiers Each manufacturer often provides the same weapon in different base quality. When you start the game, you can only drop or buy standard issue weapons. As your character progresses and gains additional levels, more powerful versions of those basic weapons will start to appear. Usually, the main differences between a given weapon from the same manufacturer but from two different tiers are the base damage and the level requirement. You can see the manufacturer's tier by sorting your weapon by brand, either in your inventory or in the shop interface. Anshin (Items Only) *Select - Level 21-30 *Impeccable - Level 31-40 Atlas *Champion - Level 13-21 *Heroic - Level 22-30 * Herculean - Level 31-39 * Legendary - Level 40-48 * Titan - Level 50 Dahl *Mercenary - Level 13-21 *Soldier - Level 22-30 *Freelancer - Level 31-39 *Veteran - Level 40-48 *Elite - Level 50 Eridian *0010 - Level 21-30 *100 - Level 31-40 Hyperion *Valde - Level 13-21 *Melior - Level 22-30 *Ultra - Level 31-39 *Magnus - Level 40-49 *Optimus - Level 50 Jakobs *Classic - Level 13-21 *Vintage - Level 22-30 *Choice - Level 31-39 *Antique - Level 40-49 *Original - Level 50 Maliwan *Standard - Level 13-21 *Sterling - Level 22-30 *Prototype - Level 31-39 *Paradigm - Level 40-49 *Pure - Level 50 Pangolin (Items Only) *Leather - Level 11-20 *Mail - Level 21-30 *Buckler - Level 31-40 S&S *Revised - Level 11-20 *Upgraded - Level 21-30 *Enhanced - Level 31-40 *Faultless - Level 41-50 Tediore *Value - Level 11-20 *Special - Level 21-30 *Super - Level 31-40 *Limited - Level 41-50 Torgue *Power - 11-20 *Force - 21-30 *Excellent - 31-40 Vladof *Peasants - 11-20 *Peoples - 21-30 *Workers - 31-40 *Soldiers - 41-50 *Patriots ? Material Grade Material grade naming varies per manufacturer. Values are taken straight from localization files; quotation marks enclose intentionally included (or excluded) space characters. Whether or not material grades have an effect on stats is untested (other than rarity that is), but they do have an affect on the color of the gun, but so far, nothing more than that. With the exception of Maliwan, where each grade improves the chance of elemental effects triggering (and says so in weapon item text). Atlas No Material Grade Codes Dahl *" U" Uncommon *"D" Rare Hyperion *".W" Uncommon *".G" Rare Jakobs *" ZZ" Uncommon *" XX" Rare Maliwan *" B" Uncommon *" C" Rare S&S *".2" Uncommon *".3" Rare Tediore *"-A" Uncommon *"-B" Rare Torgue No Material Grade Codes Vladof *"/V2" Uncommon *"/V3" Rare Weapon Prefix Weapon Prefix are words that may affect the visuals and the stats. A gun can be without this prefix, generally of the more common weapons (specifically white rarities). This prefix also has some types that are spread amongst most if not all weapons, for example any elemental effect, can be found on all weapons, or cheap/surplus can be found on all weapons, those that are found on two or less (like Double and Plywood) are put into their respective categories. Combat Rifles *Battle - Higher damage? *Combat - ? *Deathly - Lower fire rate? *Double - ? *Genocide - Recoil reduction? High accuracy? *Punishing - ? *Rowdy - *Shattering - +85% Damage Pistols *Bad - ? *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo, reduces accuracy by 11%, reduces damage per projectile by 14%, adds 2 bullets to the clip (might be percentage based clip increase instead) *Fanged - +100% Melee Damage or +200% Melee Damage (depending on tiny color indicator on the barrel) *Mean - ? *Nasty - ? *Stabilized - Recoil Reduction *Wicked - ? Revolvers *Bladed - +100% Melee Damage or +200% Melee Damage (depending on tiny color indicator on the barrel) *Bloody - Crimson color, Higher Damage (+57%) *Brutal - +12% Damage *Plywood - Increase Accuracy? (Jakobs only) *Primal - ? *Raw - A lot of power, normally with only 2 bullets per reload *Savage - ? *Swift - Faster Fire Rate and Faster Reload Speed Rocket Launchers *Big - ? *Devastating - ? *Evil - ? *Helix - 3 rockets fire in an spiral at once *Triple - Fires a 3 shot burst Shotguns *Angry - High reload speed? (+44%) *Fatal - ? *Terrible - Bad ammo count, high zoom/low accuracy? Sniper Rifles *Deep - ? *Fearsome - +4 mag size? 2.4x weapon zoom? *Hawkeye - 2.5x Weapon Zoom *Liquid - Faster Fire Rate *Long - Longer range of bullets *Plywood - Increased accuracy? (Jakobs only) *Solid - ? *Rolling - ? *Hard - ? Sub-Machine Guns *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo *Hostile - Recoil Reduction, Increased Accuracy *Malevolent - Higher Damage *Patrol - Scope? May sometimes have corkscrew trajectory *Relentless - Bigger Magazine Size *Ruthless - Faster Reload Speed *Violent - Increased Magazine Size, Slower Fire Rate, Higher Damage *Twisted - makes bullets corkscrew? slight damage increase? +3 mag size General *Blast - Explosive damage, 1-4x *Burning - Fire damage, 3x *Caustic - Corrosive damage, 1-4x *Cheap - Tediore only? *Cobalt - Gives the gun a cobalt shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Combustion - Fire damage, 4x *Crimson - Gives the gun a crimson shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Desert - Desert-camo look *Detonating - Explosive damage, 3x *Flaming - Incendiary damage, 4x *Incendiary - Incendiary damage, 1-4x *Lightning - Shock damage, 3x *Pearl - Gives the gun a pearl shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Pestilent - Corrosive damage, 4x *Recoiless - High Recoil Reduction *Rusty - ? *Scoped - Weapon Zoom *Static - Shock damage, 1-4x *Steel - ? *Substandard - ? *Surplus - ? *Vitriolic - Corrosive damage, 3x *Urban - ? *Weaksauce - ? Weapon Title Weapon Title, tells you the series of the weapon, these effects will be on all weapons with this part in their name, and any weapon with red flavor text, is unique to that manufacturer. For example all, you will never find a Guardian combat rifle that isn't made by Tediore. To know what each flavor text means, go here. Combat Rifles *Torgue Bastard - Flavor text ("TORGUE, Bastard Guns for Bastard People!") Torgue only *Cobra - Burst fire (affect stats also?) *Destroyer - Flavor text ("The destructor has come") Hyperion only *S&S Draco - Flavor text ("Dragon Fire!") S&S only *Glorious Havoc - nice mix of power, ammo count, and accuracy (normally found on Atlas weapons) *Guardian - Flavor text ("Hold your ground... Forever") Tediore only *Machine Gun - Magazine Size +? *Mauler - Higher Damage? *Ogre - Flavor text ("Ogre SMASH!") Atlas only *Raven - Flavor text ("2 more bullets make all the difference") Dahl only *Revolution - Flavor text ("Guns of the Revolution will never fall silent!") Vladof only *Rifle - Balanced *Stomper - Small ammo clip, has scope, and does good damage, 3 round burst Pistols * Firehawk - Flavor text ("Bring the HEAT!") Maliwan only *Fury - higher rate of fire *Gemini - Flavor text ("Double Whammy.") S&S only *Hornet - Flavor text ("Feel the Sting") Dahl only *Invader - Flavor text ("12 bullets invade your skull") Hyperion only *Machine Pistol - +20 Magazine Size *Protector - Flavor text ("Ammo is no longer an issue") Tediore only *Rage - 5 Shot Burst Fire *Reaper - Flavor text ("Slice, Slice") Hyperion only *Rebel - Flavor text ("Never stop shooting!") Vladof only *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats *Thanatos - Flavor text ("Big Tony Says "Hi"") S&S only *Troll - Flavor text ("Pain Heals") Atlas only *Vengeance - Flavor text ("Vengeance is yours") Vladof only *Violator - Flavor text ("Your move, Creep.") Torgue only Revolvers *Anaconda - Flavor text ("Long and Strong") Dahl only *Chimera - Flavor text ("A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison") Atlas only *Defiler - Flavor text ("Give Sick") Maliwan only *Equalizer - Flavor text ("Unending Firepower") Tediore only *Justice - Increased Accuracy, Increased Damage *Law - ? *Masher - Multiple projectiles per round. (x7) *Razor - +200% Melee Damage * Revolver - Balanced *Unforgiven - Flavor text ("It's a helluva thing...") Jakobs only *Viper - ? Rocket Launchers *Mongol - Flavor text ("Beware the Horde!") Vladof only *Nidhogg - Flavor text ("Death rains from above") Hyperion only *Onslaught - Flavor text ("Artillery Strike!") Dahl only *Rainmaker - Flavor text ("I feel a storm coming") S&S only *Redemption - Flavor text ("Monster Kill!") Torgue only *Rhino - Flavor text ("The Unstoppable Force") Maliwan only *Rocket Launcher - Balanced *Terror - Flavor text ("Mister Jakobs send his regards") Jakobs only Shotguns * Bulldog - Flavor text ("One Bad Dog!") Dahl only *Butcher - Flavor text ("Ahhh... Fresh meat!") Hyperion only *Carnage - Flavor text ("Holy crap! It shoots rockets!") Dahl only *Crux - Flavor text ("Cross their heart, hope they die.") S&S only *Defender - Flavor text ("I can do this all day...") Tediore only *Fire - Flavor text ("Have a nice day!") Torgue only *Hammer - Flavor text ("Drop the Hammer!") Vladof only *Hydra - Flavor text ("Five heads of Death") Atlas only *Matador - more damage and projectiles, slower rate of fire? *Plague - Flavor text ("Bring out your Dead") Maliwan only *Scattergun - +2 projectiles fired *Shotgun - Balanced *Shredder - +2 projectiles fired *Striker - Flavor text ("Sniper Rifles are for Chumps.") Jakobs only *Sweeper - low accuracy, high spread? Sniper Rifles *Cobra - Flavor text ("I LIKE IT!") Torgue only *Cyclops - Flavor text ("I have you in my eye, sir.") Atlas only *Gamble - Lowered accuracy, 200% Critical Hit Damage (as opposed to 150%) *Invader - Flavor text ("BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM") Hyperion only *Nailer - Flavor text ("Thwack!") Dahl only *Orion - Flavor text ("A hunter lives among the stars...") S&S only *Penetrator - Flavor text ("Sniper killer, qu'est-ce que c'est?") Dahl only *Skullsmasher - Flavor text ("Makes their brains hurt") Jakobs only *Sniper - Balanced *Surkov - Flavor text ("For the Motherland.") Vladof only *Thunder - Lots of damage, smaller clip *Volcano - Flavor text ("Pele demands a sacrifice!") Maliwan only *Wrath - Always elemental and always x3 Sub-Machine Guns * Anarchy - Fires 3 projectiles for 1 ammo cost, however, you'll never find an Anarchy without a Double accessory, which adds a 4th projectile and increases the ammo cost per shot by 1 (note that an SMG can have a Double accessory without having a visible Double prefix, as the prefix may be overridden by another; for example, a Steel Anarchy would still have a Double accessory and fire 4 bullets at once) *Bitch - Flavor text ("Smack 'em") Hyperion only *Bruiser - Higher damage *Gasher - Flavor text ("Tear it up") Torgue only *Hellfire - Flavor text ("We don't need no water...") Maliwan only *Savior - Flavor text ("Hallelujah") Tediore only *SMG - Balanced *Stinger - Massive fire rate? (+33%, 12.5) Recoil reduction? (+3%) *Thumper - Higher Damage, Lower Fire Rate *Wildcat - Flavor text ("The ultimate in close quarters feline.") Dahl only Notes Category:Hyperion Category:Jakobs Category:S&S Munitions Category:Maliwan Category:Tediore Category:Dahl Category:Torgue Category:Vladof